The present invention relates to an apparatus for inserting and positioning of light bulbs, and more specifically to an apparatus for positioning or removing of light bulbs from sockets in hard-to-reach places, such as at high locations, angular positions and the like.
There are known devices which are designed for positioning or extracting light bulbs from their sockets. Many of these devices use a suction cup which creates a vacuum between the surface of the light bulb and interior of the suction cup, thus allowing a secure engagement of the light bulb by the suction cup. These devices are mainly hand operated and some of them are rather complex, requiring a lot of manipulation to be performed for transmitting a rotational movement from the handle of the tool to the bulb when torque needs to be applied to the bulb for extracting or positioning of it in the socket.
Additionally, many of these devices are bulky, requiring a lot of moving parts for performing the desired task.
Some of the known patents directed towards the task of positioning and extracting a light bulb include U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,481 issued on Feb. 9, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,541 issued on May 9, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,085 issued on Aug. 19, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,559 issued on Mar. 1, 1927.
The present invention is directed towards elimination of shortcomings from which some of the known devices suffer and provision of an easy to operate, inexpensive apparatus for positioning or extracting of a light bulb from its socket.